Motors may be used to convert electric energy into mechanical energy for a wide variety of applications such as, for example, industrial applications. During operation of alternating current (“AC”) induction and direct current (“DC”) motors, efficiency of the motor may be lost at least in part due to heat generation as thermal energy. The accumulation of thermal energy in an AC induction or DC motor may also cause degradation of its materials and, thus, loss of integrity of the motor, particularly in a high power density motor, which has reduced size and/or weight relative to the horsepower output by the motor.